


Funny Faces

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed reader, F/M, Grouchy toddler, I didn't name the little girl, I probably should have, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Silly Dean Winchester, Sneaky Dean Winchester, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, concerned reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam and Dean are gone for over a week. It leaves you alone with your 3 year old daughter.





	Funny Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a gif set where Dean is making a funny face at Sam in season 5 episode: "I believe the children are our future." 
> 
> Dean has to recreate the funny face a guy did to Sam. After all your mother said if you keep making funny faces they'll get stuck that way

It was nights like this you wish Dean didn’t have to do super long hunts. He hadn't been in the bunker in over a week and you and your 3 year old,almost 4 year old, daughter were getting restless. Sam and Dean face timed you whenever they could,Sam had to convince Dean to do it at first, but that last call was 2 days ago.  

 

With each day you didn't hear from your boys your daughter got more cranky. She didn't want to listen to you. She fought with you about everything. Lunch and dinner were always rough, bath time never lasted long and bed time? That was the biggest disaster of the day. The only way you could get her to sleep was to put her in your room.  More specifically on Dean's side of the bed with her little teddy bears. One she got from Sam and one she got from Dean. 

 

When the morning of the 9th day came around you let your daughter play on the bed with her stuffed toys and left a Mickey Mouse dvd on in the background to keep her more entertained while you went to go make breakfast. You were going to treat her with breakfast in bed since her attitude had gotten better. You couldn't explain why her mood had gotten better but you weren't going to complain. While you were whisking up the batter for french toast you heard the squeals from her coming from the bedroom. It had been a couple of days since you had heard her giggle like that and it warmed your heart. 

 

"Again!" You heard her squeal again as she clapped her hands. "Do it again Daddy!"

 

Instantly the whisk you had in your hand fell onto the floor. Panic covered your face as you slapped the towel in your hand over your shoulder then took off towards your bedroom. There was no way Dean was in the bunker. There was no way anybody got passed you. It should only be you and your daughter. When you got to the doorway of your bedroom you stopped. Dean was sitting on the floor making funny faces at your daughter. 

 

"How in the....When did you get back?" You watch them both as you pull the dish rag off your shoulder. 

 

"Cass zapped me back," Dean made another silly face before he got up from the floor. "Sam is driving back with The Impala."

 

"Why didn't you call?" 

 

"Thought it would be more fun to surprise you." Dean leaned down to place a kiss on your cheek then groaned softly when your hand came up and you smacked him in the ribs. 

 

"Come on baby girl," You look over at your daughter who had her attention turned to the TV. "I'm making french toast. Let's go eat." 

 

Your daughter climbed off the bed and once she was off of it Dean bent down and scooped her up. Now that Dean was home breakfast could be eaten at the table. Together. As a family. 


End file.
